


To Mend a Broken Heart III

by olgushka



Series: Jenna/Josh/Tyler [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fighting/Making Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler and Josh struggle to deal with the unexpected news.





	To Mend a Broken Heart III

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, huuuuge **THANK YOU!** to [DustStorm96](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DustStorm96) who inspired me to write this by giving me a great suggestion in the comment under the previous part.

As soon as their set is over, Tyler walks off the stage and pushes past technicians and the crew. He grits his teeth, fighting the urge to punch in the face every single person that gets in his way.

„Tyler!” Jenna appears next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

„Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone.” He says, raising his voice more and more with every word and pushes her hand away. „Just... Leave me alone!”

She stays frozen in the same spot where he left her and watches him making his way through the crowd of people. Someone bumps into her, almost making her fall and she snaps out of shock, taking a long shaky breath and one step back to get out of the way and presses her back against the cold wall.

„Jenna!” 

She turns her head and notices Josh, walking in her direction with a white towel draped over his shoulder. He frowns when he sees the expression of her face.

„Is something wrong?”

„He yelled at me.” She says and blinks, like she still can't believe it happened. „He... yelled and stormed off.”

„Who? Tyler?” He asks, surprised.

„Yes.” Jenna nods. „I wanted to ask if he's okay and he just... flipped out.”

„Where did he go?”

„ I don’t know. Dressing room, I think.”

Josh sighs and puts his hands on her shoulders, squeezing and rubbing them in a soothing manner.

„I will talk to him.” He looks at her for a long moment. She averts her gaze and bites her bottom lip. „Hey. I know you're upset.” He says, still running his hands up and down her arms. „He's probably pissed off. You know him. You know how he gets when we have to cut the show short. Well, obviously it doesn't mean that he's allowed to take his anger on you. But...”

„I know.” She nods. „I just... I didn't expect it.”

„I will talk to him.” Josh says again. „I will beat the crap out of his selfish ass if I have to, okay? Find the driver and go back to the hotel. The weather is getting crazy. I want you to be safe.” 

„Okay.” Jenna says quietly. „Okay.” 

 

After kissing her briefly on the temple, he watches her as she walks through the backstage door to the field behind the stage and in the direction of the parking lot. When she disappears in the sea of cars and buses, Josh rubs the towel over the back of his neck and makes his way to the dressing room. He pushes the door open and steps inside, spotting Tyler in the middle of the couch, supporting his head in his hands. 

Josh closes the door and takes a few steps forward, stopping in front of the singer and crouching down in front of him. He places his hands on Tyler's knees to steady himself and waits.

„Go away, Josh. Leave.”

„Sorry to break it to you but this is my dressing room too.”

Tyler sniffs a few times and presses his fingers against his eyelids. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Josh.

„Everything that could possibly go wrong, went wrong today.” He says. 

„You took a nasty fall. Anything hurts?” The drummer asks.

„My pride.” Tyler sighs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

„You can't control the weather, Tyler. They warned us about this happening at some point tonight.”

„They didn't even let us finish the song.”

„Safety first.”

„ _Bullshit_.”

„Tyler.” Josh warns. 

„Have you seen how many people is out there? One song, Josh. One whole song wouldn't change anything. We had literally one minute of the song left.”

„Whoa, seriously?” Josh raises his eyebrow. „Tyler, they told us to get off the stage. You decided to play another song. You could have predicted the consequences of your decision. This is the BBC Big Weekend all over again. You've been told not to climb - you climbed. They cut us short. Now, you've been told to leave the stage. You didn't. They cut us short again. I know you're a rebellious perfectionist but people actually care about you and they did this only to keep you and the fans safe.” Josh reaches out and strokes Tyler's cheek with his thumb. „What exactly are you so pissed off about? About them cutting us off in the middle of the song, about the weather or about the fall?” He asks. „What exactly made you so mad that you snapped at your own wife and left her there alone, when the only thing she wanted to do was to make sure that you're alright?”

„I don't want to talk to her right now.” Tyler says after a long pause.

„Why?”

„I just... don't. Okay?”

„You need to apologize.”

„No, I need to _think_.”

„About what?”

„Stuff.”

Josh rolls his eyes.

„You've been really tense since morning. What's on your mind?”

„Nothing.” Tyler mumbles. 

Josh leans in and pecks him softly on the lips. He rests their foreheads together and rubs the tip of his nose against Tyler's.

„You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

„I know. I just don't want to talk right now. Not to Jenna. And not to you.”

The knock on the door makes them pull away before Mark sticks his head inside the room. 

„Tyler, are you okay? Do you need to see paramedics?”

„No.” He says sharply and Josh sends him a look of disapproval. „No. I'm fine.” He says softer. „I didn't sprain or broke anything.”

„You sure?”

„I am.”

„Okay. There's a car waiting for you in the parking lot. Whenever you're ready.”

„Thanks.” Josh says and Mark disappears behind the door. „Shower?”

„Yes.”

„Together?”

„No.” Tyler shakes his head, gets up with a wince of pain he tries to hide, grabs his bag and disappears behind the bathroom door.

 

It's the midday next day when Josh bursts into Tyler and Jenna's hotel room.

„Hey, guys. Ty, how's your hip?”

He doesn’t get the actual answer but a quiet hum reaches his ears. He looks around, spotting Tyler in the middle of the king sized bed, sitting with slightly bended knees and his back pressed against the headboard. He has his hands rested on his stomach and is in the process of picking the skin around his nails. 

Josh frowns. He approaches the bed and sits on the edge of the mattress, turning his body in Tyler's direction. The singer looks up at him.

„Hey.” He says without any emotion.

Josh climbs further onto the bed and scoots closer to Tyler, bumping their shoulders together. There's a weird tension in the air.

„What's wrong?” He asks but doesn't get an answer. He watches Tyler nibbling at his bottom lip. „Where's Jenna?”

„I don't know.” Tyler says and rips off a tiny bit of skin under his fingernail. It immediately starts to bleed.

„Stop it.” The drummer sighs, reaching to grab a tissue from the shelf above the bed. He takes Tyler's hand and presses the tissue against the tiny wound. „You're shaking. Why are you shaking? What happened while I was out?” He asks but doesn't get the answer. Tyler only clears his throat and looks away. „Just tell me. I think I heard shouting earlier. Did you and Jenna have a fight?”

„No. Well, yes.”

„Don't worry, Tyler. It happens. Couples fight sometimes, you know.” Josh says, examing the bleeding skin. He presses the tissue to Tyler's finger again. 

There's a long pause before they make a brief eye contact and Tyler speaks.

„Jenna's pregnant.”

The world stops. Time stops. Josh's heart stops. Everything stops. They’re still looking at each other but then Tyler raises his eyebrows and nods like he wants to say: _yeah, you heard it right, I'm totally serious_. He bites his lip again and looks away. 

Josh blinks. He squeezes Tyler's hand.

„What?”

„Jenna is pregnant.” He says again. „I found a pregnancy test in the trash bin yesterday morning. Positive. Two lines.”

„That's why you were so tense all day?”

Tyler nods.

„I confronted her about it this morning. She confirmed it. She's pregnant.”

„Wow. Tyler... That's- That's great. Congratulations!”

Tyler head turns immediately. He sends the drummer a look of disbelief.

„Are you serious?”

„What? I mean, it's yours, right?” Josh asks, panic building up in his chest. „There's no other option. We've used condoms. I mean, you two enjoy your time alone sometimes, yeah? Without me?” Josh gets more and more unsure when he sees the look on Tyler's face. 

„The condom broke on you at least once, Josh.”

„Yeah, but she's on pills.” The drummer's heart pounds in his chest. „Wait. She is. She is, isn't she?” He demands but Tyler avoids the answer. „Why is she pregnant when she's on pills? Tyler. I need to know. What did Jenna say?”

„She said she might have forgotten to take her pills a couple of times.”

„Forg... _WHAT_.” Josh's eyes widen. He slowly releases Tyler's hand from his grip and crushes the tissue in his fist. „What- I mean. What?!”

„Josh, if my wife is pregnant with you...” Tyler hisses.

Josh leans back and stares at Tyler, surprised by the venom is his voice. 

„You're blaming _me_?” Josh exhales. „Me? It wasn't me who suggested having a freaking threesome, Tyler! It was good as it was, you and Jenna, me and you. If it stayed like that, everything would be fine. Because the two of us wouldn't get each other pregnant! But no, you and Jenna decided to spice things up in the bedroom and-”

„It's not like you didn't enjoy it!” Tyler raises his voice.

„I was against it since the beginning!”

„Then why did you agree for this?!”

„Because you two-”

„We what?” Tyler stands up from the bed and starts pacing around the room, slightly limping.

„You two just couldn't drop the subject! You would always bring it up and I gave in! Mostly because Jenna was so excited about everything!” Josh shouts. „I wasn't the one being eager and I wasn't the one who forgot to take freaking pills!”

„Don't you fucking blame her!”

„Oh. So I can't blame her but you can blame me? Mate, you certainly know how to play fair!” Josh throws his arms in the air. „Why are you acting like it's my child, anyway? You don't know yet, so stop throwing accusations!” He yells. „Actually, you know, what? This is your fault. No one's but yours. You know why? Because you allowed this. You allowed another man to touch your wife. You let your wife be touched by another man.” He glares at Tyler and points his finger at him. The singer drops his gaze to the floor. „Maybe start with convincing Jenna to take the DNA tests first, you prick!”

„She doesn't want them.” Tyler says quietly and wipes his nose.

Josh frowns.

„She doesn't want... the child?”

„Tests. She doesn't want any tests.”

„You must be kidding me.” The drummer exhales. 

Tyler shakes his head and turns on his heel, facing the opposite wall. He throws the balcony door open and steps outside. He grips the railings and focuses his eyes on some distant point before him, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

Josh watches him for a while but then gets up and leaves, slamming the door on his way out. He stops in the middle of the hallway, pulls his iPhone out of the pocket of his jeans and immediately dials Jenna's number. 

She picks up after three signals.

„Yeah?”

„Where are you?”

„Starbucks on the other side of the street.”

„Get back here, we need to talk.”

„You mean, you need to yell at me just like Tyler did a couple of hours ago?”

„I'm not gonna yell at you. Yelling won't make the child disappear.”

„Brilliant observation.”

„Jenna, there's no time for jokes. Hurry up. I'll be waiting in my room. The door's unlocked.”

He goes back to his room and sits on the bed. His chest hurts and his breathing quickens - the realization of how serious the whole situation becomes overwhelming. He lies down, covering his face with his hands. He just had a fight with his best friend over his best friend's pregnant wife. Pregnant with the child of one of them.

 

When Jenna gets to the room ten minutes later, she notices Josh lying on the bed and sits down next to him. She doesn't gain any reaction from him but then notices his heavy breathing. She’s seen this before.

„Josh?” She speaks to him but the sound of her voice makes him wince. He starts to shake. „Josh, breathe.” She tries to push his hands off his face but fails. „Josh! Shit.”

Without thinking twice, she runs out of the room and opens the door to the room next door. She ignores the murderous glare Tyler sends her. 

„Josh is having a serious freak out.” She says, hovering in the door. „Some sort of panic attack, I don't know what to do.”

Tyler jumps out of the bed in a matter of seconds, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment when the wave of pain shots through his bruised hip. He pushes past Jenna and approaches the drummer without any hesitation. 

„Help me. Let's put him in a sitting position.” He says to his wife. 

They drag him up until his back is pressed against the headboard. Tyler crawls onto the bed and manages to push Josh's hands down to his lap. He takes his face between his hands.

„Josh.” He says firmly. „Focus. I know you're upset. It's all right. Whatever happens, we’ll figure out a way to make it right. You need to breathe, baby. We will take control of your breathing now, is that okay?”

Josh nods slightly.

„Okay. We want shorter inhales and longer exhales. We're gonna breathe together. Try to match my breathing, will you do that for me?”

Josh nods again. Tyler guides him through breathing exercises for a long few minutes until Josh's breathing steadies enough to let him talk.

„Good. You're doing so good. I'm so proud of you.” Tyler smiles and links their fingers together. „We're slowly wrapping it up, yeah? List me five things you can see.”

„You.” Josh says quietly and looks around the room. „Jenna. Curtains. The TV. The door.”

„Great. Four things you can hear.”

„Your voice. Ticking of the clock. People talking in the hallway. Cars on the street outside.”

„Doing so well. Three things you can touch.”

„Your hands. Bed sheets. Uhm... The pillow?”

„That's right. Two things you can smell.”

„Your deodorant. Jenna's perfume.”

„One thing you can taste.”

Josh's eyes flicker to Tyler's lips and the singer smiles, leaning in. He gives Josh a long, sweet kiss and then embraces him in a warm hug. He rubs his back, from Josh's shoulder blades to his spine. 

„Thank you.” Josh whispers in Tyler's ear. He looks over the singer's shoulder to see Jenna, sitting close to them at the edge of the bed with a scared expression on her face. He clears his throat and pulls away. „So...” He starts. „While we’re all here, maybe we should talk.”

„You just had a major panic attack. You should rest.”

„No, we need to talk.” He says and gets up from the bed. He stops in the middle of the room, takes a big gulp of water from the bottle and still pale and unsteady, faces both of them. „We have a problem and we have to talk about it. I don't- I don't want to fight, I don't want us to blame each other anymore. I just want us to stay civil, talk and figure out what to do.” He sighs. „Jenna, have you seen any doctors?”

„I only found out two days ago. When was I supposed to see anyone?”

„Uhm. Okay.” Josh scratches the back of his neck. „Well, you have to see a doctor. We need to know which one of us is the father.”

„I don't want to know.” She says quickly.

„Why?”

„Because I know what's gonna happen between us. Also, I will not let you fight over this.” Jenna says, getting up from the bed and moving to the armchair. „The child won't be the reason of your fall out. I will not let that happen. We have this thing together and it's nice. Let's keep it that way.”

„Still, only one of us is the biological father.” Tyler mumbles. 

„Yeah, I know.”

„I have the right to know whose child it is! I'm your husband, for God's sake!” Tyler snaps, getting up and pacing around the room.

„Consider yourself as... two fathers.”

„Jenna, you understand that after the child is born, they're gonna look like one of us, right? And if it’s Tyler’s, it will be fine. But if it’s mine… There won't be any doubts after that.” Josh says calmly. „Isn't it better to find out now? We could think about what to do. What is people find out about our relationship? What do we tell them?”

„I don't care.”

„Well, I care!” Josh raises his voice in depreration.

„Wow. So this is what you call staying civil?” Jenna huffs.

„I just.... I don't want to be seen as a fucking traitor! And I don't want you to be seen as a cheating whore who sleeps with your husband's best friend!”

Tyler exhales and sits on the bed again. He rests his elbows on his knees and tugs at his hair. 

„This conversation is going nowhere.” He says, shakes his head and points his finger at Jenna. „We're not ready to be parents yet. None of us is. But Josh is right. We need to know. Once we're done with Sasquatch and we're back in Columbus, I'm booking you a doctor's appointment. We'll go there and find out if this child is mine or not.”

„What- what if they're not?” Josh asks quietly.

Tyler looks up at him and bites the inside of his cheek.

„I don't know, Josh. I don't know.”

Silence fills the room. They send each other occasional glances but no one says anything. Suddenly, even the clock ticking seems too loud.

That night, they all sleep together with Jenna squeezed in the middle. Tyler and Josh snuggle close to her and instinctevely put their hands on her belly. She kisses both of their foreheads with a silent promise of working it out. If they worked out a poligamic relationship, they can work out having a child too. 

 

Once they're done with the Sasquatch, they fly back to Columbus. They go to the clinic and leave their blood samples in the lab. After that, Josh escapes straight to Los Angeles. Without giving anyone any warning, he just packs his bag, books the first available flight to California and disappears.

He locks himself in his flat, mutes his phone after Tyler sends him a text asking why is he running away from responsibilities and ignores every incoming call or message. He needs space. He needs to breathe and he needs silence to come to terms with everything. 

After the whole week of hiding, there's a knock on the door and when Josh opens it, a very angry looking Debby bursts into his flat. When she sees him, she sighs with relief and without starting any conversation with him, she dials a number and puts her phone to her ear. She tells someone that _he's still alive but looking quite miserable_ and then promises to _take care of him_. 

She doesn't ask questions. She makes him shower, tells him to shave and throws some fresh clothes at him. Then, she makes him eat. She stays with him the whole day just to make sure he'll be alright. Before she leaves, she calls someone again, gives them the full raport of Josh's state, hugs Josh goodbye and leaves, begging him to call her if he feels like he can't handle it anymore. 

Josh isn't sure if Debby knows what's going on. He hopes she doesn't.

The next morning, he pulls his phone out of the drawer where he hid it earlier and unlocks it. He scrolls through the list of missed calls and reads his text messages. The last two from Tyler catch his attention, received three hours ago, saying simply: _i'm coming over_ and _already on my way_. Josh groans. Tyler is the last person he wants to see right now. Nonethless, he gets up from the bed, puts on fresh clothes and marches to the kitchen.

Unsatisfied with the contents of his fridge, he grabs his car keys and heads out to the supermarket. He takes his time, walking slowly between aisles and putting things inside the shopping cart. He chats with two fans he meets on the parking lot, ignores the ringing phone, puts the bags in the trunk of his car and drives home. When he gets there, he's not surprised to see Tyler sitting on the staircase next to the door to his flat typing something on his phone. His hair is messy and his face looks tired. Hearing the footsteps makes him look up and let out a frustrated sigh. 

„Why are you not picking up your phone?” He stands up and hooks a backpack over his shoulder. „You've never answered any of my texts either. I had to _hire_ freaking Debby to check up on you! I thought something happened!”

„So it was you.” Josh sighs. „I'm not obligated to pick up my phone on my days off.” He turns the key and pushes the door open. He puts the bags on the kitchen table and starts unpacking them.

Tyler closes the door and throws his backpack on the floor in the hallway. He wordlessly accepts the can of Red Bull Josh hands him and drinks almost everything in one go.

„We need to talk.” He says shortly and disappears in the living room. 

By the harsh tone of Tyler's voice and the way he avoids any eye contact, Josh can tell that this conversation won't end well. His theory proves when he joins the singer on the couch and sees how badly Tyler struggles with coming up with the right words. 

„We're in big trouble, right?” Josh starts, pushing his finger in the hole in his jeans. „ _I am in trouble_. You wouldn't be so eager to contact me if it was otherwise.”

Tyler bites his bottom lip and swallows the lump in his throat. 

„Blood test results came back yesterday.”

„Just spit it out.”

„Josh. _Fuck_.” Tyler rubs his hands over his face. „Freaking hell. The blood... The DNA of the fetus- of the _child_. It doesn't.... It doesn't. It doesn't match mine.” He mumbles from behind his hands. 

Josh lets out a breath he's been holding and closes his eyes. His hands start to shake and he waits for more but Tyler doesn't say anything else. They sit on the opposite sides of the couch like strangers and don't even look at each other.

Eventually Josh gets up and walks back to the kitchen. He rummages through the cabinets until he finds what he's been looking for. He grabs the bottle, hops onto the counter next to the sink and takes a big gulp of burning liquid. Then another one. And another. Tears gather in the corner of his eyes but he ignores them and takes a swing from the bottle again. He has no slightest idea how alcohol helps people to deal with problems but he's on his way to find out. 

Tyler peeks into the kitchen and takes a few slow steps forward. He stops in front of Josh, separates his legs and stands between them. He takes the vodka from Josh's hand and puts the bottle away. He embraces Josh's waist and hugs him, putting his head against the drummer's shoulder. Josh melts into the touch and puts his cheek on the top of Tyler's head.

„It doesn't match yours either.”

Josh's world stops like it stopped right after Tyler announced Jenna's pregnancy. He freezes for a long while but then lifts up his head and Tyler does the same. He looks him in the eyes. 

„What?”

„It's not my child. It's not yours either.”

„What are you saying?” Josh frowns. 

„I'm saying that Jenna fucked up big time and thought she could get away with it.”

„Tyler, this is not funny. If the child is mine, just say it.”

„It's not, Josh.” Tyler slowly shakes his head. 

„So, Jenna... Uhm. She cheated? On you? Are you serious? That's impossible! It's... it's Jenna we’re talking about! She … She wouldn't! Maybe the tests went wrong!”

„ _On us_ , Josh. On us.” The singer corrects. „And no, they didn't go wrong.” Tyler says. „That's why Jenna was so against taking the tests. She knew she screwed up and she tried to gain some more time. She probably didn't expect us to be so stubborn about finding out which one of us is the father. She was panicking in the clinic but I thought it was because she doesn't like needles. Well, the reason was completely different.”

„So... who is the father?” Josh asks slowly.

„One of the new tech guys.” The singer shrugs.

„How can you be so calm about this?”

„I think it's because I left all the tears and negative emotions back in Columbus. Josh, I'm so glad you weren't there where I opened the envelope yesterday.” Tyler smiles and strokes Josh's cheek. „It was terrible. The worst fight we've ever had. I'm actually surprised that our neighbors didn't call the police.” He sighs. „I was fine with sharing her with you because what the three of us had was beautiful. We were so good together and we were completing each other so well. It was fine because I loved you both equally. I was in love with two the most important people in my life. And she just... She threw it all away. I trusted her and she was seeing someone else behing my- our backs this whole time.”

„H-how long?”

„She's ten weeks pregnant now. They started seeing each other long before.”

„Oh my God.” Josh gasps and lets the tears roll down his cheeks. „Oh my God.”

„Hey. Don't cry. It's okay. We're fine, we're fine. We still got each other.” Tyler says and kisses both sides of Josh's face. „I think Jenna got a little bit too excited when it comes to being in a poly relationship.”

„So… What now?”

„I don't know. Probably divorce.” Tyler exhales and Josh whimpers, shaking his head. „Josh. I can't forgive her. Like I said: this was our beautiful thing. We've put an enormous amount of love and trust in each other. I didn't need anything else. You didn't need anything else. But somehow it was still not enough for her. She has gone and done the most horrible thing she could do. She betrayed us. It wasn't a one night stand, Josh. Maybe a one night stand would be easier to forgive but not something that lasted this long.” Tyler reaches for the abandoned bottle and takes a sip. „I'm angry. I'm still angry as hell. And I will be angry for a while but it will probably pass with time. But there's also something else, you know? Fear. Fear that you will decide that I'm not good enough and you will leave too.”

„Tyler, oh God. Never. Do you hear me? Never.” Josh throws his arms around Tyler's neck and pulls him close. „I love you. I love you so much. I will never leave you.”

„I love you too.” Tyler kisses Josh's nose and then aims for his lips. He chuckles and looks up to the ceiling. „We've come full circle. It’s only the two of us again.”

Josh smiles but then the expression on his face turns serious again.

„What about the house?”

„I don't know.” Tyler sighs. „I haven't thought about it yet. Jenna is moving out to her parents' place. I just... I needed to see you. Tell you the truth. I needed to get away from there. Can I stay for a few days? I don't have many things with me, I only took a few and threw them into my backpack.”

„It's okay. I have everything you will need.”

„Thank you.” Tyler smirks but then he drops his eyes to Josh’s thighs and rubs his hands against them. „I'm sorry, Josh. I'm sorry for being an asshole.”

„What?”

„At the beginning. When I found out. When I though she was pregnant with you. I'm sorry for freaking out.”

„Well, I'm sorry for blaming you and hinting that it was your fault.”

Tyler pecks him on the lips.

„I love you.”

„I love you.” Josh says, hopping off the counter and properly embracing the younger men. „Sell the house and move in with me.”

„I only just bought it.”

„I don't care.” He mumbles against Tyler's shoulder. „Sell it.”

„I hate Los Angeles.”

„You will learn to love it.”

„But the weather here is so uninspiring. LA and songwriting just don't go together.”

Josh sighs.

„Maybe we should meet in the middle then.”

„What do you mean?”

„I don't know. Let's move to... to Kansas.”

„Kansas?” Tyler giggles.

„Well, I’ve heard they have cloudy, gray, dreary, cold winters too.” Josh says. „Perfect for your songwriting.”

„Not so perfect for your seasonal depression.”

„True.” Josh agrees. „But we can always install some extra bulbs or stage lights in the house so it's always bright and warm, I will have my own Los Angeles in Kansas.”

„Are you vodka talking already?”

„I'm not drunk.”

„Sure. Whatever you say.” Tyler laughs and runs his fingers through Josh's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY JENNA I LOVE YOU I JUST NEEDED SOME DRAMA


End file.
